


Interrupting Vera

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fletch arrives home early and walks in on Vera...entertaining...herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupting Vera

Fletch was quiet as he entered the house, assuming Vera would be asleep by now. He had been asked to cover part of a shift for someone at work, but luckily they had turned up early, so he was home earlier than planned. It was almost midnight, and he had told Vera not to wait up for him, although she did insist at times. They had both lived alone for so long that having someone to go home to was still something of a novelty, and they enjoyed being awake as long as the other was, however tired they were, or however early they needed to get up.

Fletch left his shoes, tie and jacket in the living room, intending to just slip his trousers and shirt off in the bedroom and get into bed without disturbing Vera. Unbuttoning the final button on his white shirt, Fletch entered the bedroom and froze.

He took in the sight before him, lit by a dim lamp, the last thing he had expected to find.

Vera was lying on the bed, covers pushed aside, completely naked. Her right hand was between her legs and her left hand was on her breast. Her head was back, eyes closed, and he could hear her moaning softly.

"Mmmm...Matt...yesss..."

In his shock, Fletch must have made some sort of noise, alerting Vera to his presence.

Vera's eyes sprang open, widening in shock as she saw him watching her. Automatically, she reached out to pull the covers over herself.

"Ma...um...Matt! You're early! I was...just...um...ah..."

Fletch was smiling, he always found Vera adorable when she stuttered like this, mainly because it was often when they were about to do something particularly dirty. This was the first time he had caught her doing this, however, and he had to admit it was pretty damn sexy.

"It's quite obvious what you were doing, Vera,"

Vera noticed the look in his eyes, "You...you...don't...mind?"

"Oh, Vera. Vera. Witnessing what I just did was probably the best greeting I've ever had in my life. Well, except that time you were lying on the dining room table wearing a whipped cream bikini," he told her with a wink.

"I...I...well...you weren't here and I felt...well...you know," she tried to explain.

"Vera, honestly, I have absolutely no problem with this," Fletch said as he held up his hands, "In fact, hearing you say my name while you were...busy...was incredibly fucking hot!"

"Really?" Vera asked, biting her lower lip.

"Oh, definitely. Now, would you like me to leave you alone to carry on, or would you like me to stay and give you a hand...or a mouth...or another part of my anatomy?"

"Well, now the real thing is here, I don't need to use my imagination anymore, do I?"

Vera pushed the covers aside once more, and Fletch hurried over to the bed, his own clothes on the floor by the time he got there.


End file.
